The present invention relates to a frame member including a frame body with an attachment groove formed for attaching an attachment object thereinto, and a mesh-like sheet member stretched over the frame body.
In a frame member disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3845049, there is proposed a configuration in which an edge (a cut edge after cutting) of a sheet member is placed in an attachment groove of a frame body, and the edge is covered with an attachment object. According to such configuration, it is possible to prevent spoiling of an appearance of the frame member without performing a particular covering process (a process for covering the edge of the sheet member).